


Green eyes

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [11]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse





	Green eyes

You do it to wind me up and I fall for it every time. 

Your eyes flick over the running figure that overtakes us as we meander home. Your head tilts slightly. “Mmmhmmhmmm,” lips pressed together. I follow the line of your gaze to the shorts of the man ahead of us, just out of earshot. 

“Really?” I stop, my hand on your jaw to make your violet eyes meet my brown. “You want that?” At least it wasn’t that arrogant dragon. 

You hold my gaze, grinning, then you kiss me. 

“Your eyes are _such_ a beautiful shade of green."


End file.
